


and the role you play

by Skyepilot



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Sharing Clothes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Marta and Benoit decide to role-play before the trial to put her mind at ease.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	and the role you play

“Hmm...I don't think that's what she would do. _Nope_.”

“It doesn't have to be quite so literal,” he says to her, lifting his hand to gesture along with his thought. “Think about what happened in your case. People can be unpredictable, even downright absurd.”

“True,” she nods, mulling it over. “But I feel like she would wait out the terminus. This is a very different kind of case, Benoit.”

“Are we still making love, or is this an attempt at torture?” he asks her with a gentle laugh, stretching his bare legs out towards the end of the hotel bed.

She settles her weight down on his center again, making him groan low in his belly. He's already hard enough. “She doesn't like him because he's dangerous,” she says, locking eyes with him. “It's because he has a kind heart.”

“His _kind heart_ is thinking about how Detective Cabrera looks in his suspenders right now,” he says, hooking his index finger under one of them and pulling it away from her shoulder, first one, then the other. Then his hands slide up the wool pants dressing her thighs to circle her hips.

“I only am capable of looking at this case without an investment of emotion,” she says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Facts. Only. _Truth_.”

“Poppycock!” he exclaims, pulling her up against him so that their bodies are pressed together, then lowers his voice. “You were just seducing me to get information, moments ago, Detective.”

She loves how his eyes are sparkling right now. Intense. _For her_. It's so nice.

“Yes, this nice handsome widower,” she says, slipping her hand underneath his undershirt. “With a very _also_ nice body. Who might be a killer, yet his blue eyes say-”

“Widower?” he asks her with a tiny huff. “That's a sad state of affairs.”

“I'm trying to make you more tragic,” she says to him, taking off the glasses. “They reopened an old case?” She suggests, reaching across him to put them on the bedside table, as he dips his head to kiss her bare back and shoulder.

“Better,” he answers. “I guess, that could be interpreted as me either being committed to a genuine relationship or murderously wanting to be single again?” he asks her, as his hands slip under her hair at the nape of her neck and he leans in to kiss her.

“She knows you're not the murderer,” she tells him, putting her finger on his lips, just before they can touch hers. “She's just giving you a chance to come clean.”

She moves her hips in a circle and then rocks him up against the headboard, watching his jaw clench and eyes close for a moment, as his head tips back.

“You must hate me right now,” she says with a laugh, planting a kiss on his chin, teeth scraping against stubble. “For what it's worth, I do feel much better now about taking the stand tomorrow.”

“No, in fact, I do believe I'm in love with you,” he replies.

She stops for a moment, a surprised and serious expression on her face, as he smiles tenderly and touches her hair and then her cheek with his knuckles.

“Is that... _okay_?” he asks her.

“Finally, a confession!” she says, pulling his shirt up and over his head, and with some help, it ends up tossed to the floor where her shirt and suit jacket are, and she kisses him open-mouthed, exploding with delicious thoughts about the freedom to repeat this over and over again with him.

He undoes the button on her pants, then the zipper, and moves his mouth to her ear, whispering her name before his hands begin a deeper exploration of just how to excite her. She wonders if he has any other surprises up his sleeve today, surely-

“Ah!” she says, turning her head so she can fuse their eyes together before she does the same with their bodies. But first, she wants this, she can feel her whole body vibrate with desire.

“Benoit. _The same_ ,” she says against his mouth, feeling her body tingle at the anticipation of how this night could end.

Where they could end up together.


End file.
